Little White Flowers
by carlycarter
Summary: Sara/Sofia, Set around mid season 5. Inspired by the song "Gloomy Sunday" All she hears is the hollow, lonely sound of her own heart beating...
1. Chapter 1

Little white flowers. A Sara/Sofia story.

_**I) Prologue-**_

_**Present Day.**_

_'Soon there'll be candles....'_

"What happened?" Gil Grissom asks, stepping over the crime scene tape. He is a little more agitated than usual, his voice a little more anxious, his steps a little more hurried. There is the unmistakable stench of death in the air, and the haunting words echo in his ears "_Some kind of accident....your team members...fatality._"

A nearby police officer opens his mouth to answer, believing Grissom is addressing him. Grissom walks right past, pushing him aside. Finally he catches a glimpse of her standing in the distance. Relief floods through him to see she is alright. Another officer is trying to escort her away from the scene. But she stands, entranced, immoveable, cold and lifeless. Like stone.

Grissom calls her name, dismissing the other officer, assuring that he will take care of his colleague.

She turns her head to look at Grissom, but she finds herself unable to speak. The hot thick summer air is suffocating her as she tries to breathe. Quickly she turns away from his scrutinising gaze.

Grissom reaches for her arm, pulling her close, lifting her chin to look her in the eyes. Gently he calls her name again, lost for other words. She flinches involuntarily at his touch. His fingers, cold and unfamiliar as ice, send chills down her spine. There is only one person she wants to touch her. And she knows in that moment, she will never feel that touch again. Forcefully, she pulls away from him, and Grissom knows better than to reach for her again.

That's when he sees her blood soaked clothes in the dim moonlight. Shining bright red against her too pale skin. He wonders if she has been injured? Or if it is someone else's blood? He knows if he tries to help her, she will only kick and scream and do herself even more injury.

So he stands, watching helplessly as she sinks to her knees, gasping for air. The weight of anguish pressing down on her is palpable. The tormenting, relentless, darkness surrounding her is suffocating. Her heart wrenching cries pierce his heart as they echo out into the eerie stillness of the night.

And Gil Grissom knows, there is absolutely nothing he can do for her.


	2. Chapter 2

_**ii)**_

_**Two months prior**_

_'Let them know that I'm glad to go'_

The others conveniently scattered as Sara Sidle came storming out of Ecklie's office, slamming the door behind her. Not Sofia Curtis. She found her eyes drawn to Sara, unable to look away. Like a train wreck.

"I'll talk to Ecklie. We can work something out." Sofia offered, following the other woman as she cleared out her locker. Having crossed the line one too many times, after one too many angry outbursts, Sara Sidle had blown all her chances.

The limited experience Sofia had with Sara told her that whatever the other woman's faults may be, she was dedicated to her job. She was more than capable as far as the work was concerned. She was passionate about the victims, about justice. Sofia's instinct also tells her that Grissom will go to bat for Sara. However, common sense tells her that it might not be enough to save her job this time.

Sara looked up from her task of emptying the locker, straight into Sofia's eyes. She looked past the gash on Sofia's forehead, caused as Sara knocked the other woman to the floor earlier that morning. As their mature verbal disagreement had disintegrated to a full on knock down drag out fight right in the hallways of their workplace. If looks could kill, that would have been the end of Sofia Curtis there and then, so fierce was the magnitude of anger emanating from Sara's gaze.

Amazingly, Sofia found herself able to see past the outrage. What she saw in Sara's eyes was genuine grief mingled with faintest flicker of fear. It caused her to ask herself- Why; if this job means so much to Sara; if, as Sofia suspects, it is the only thing of real value in Sara's life; then _why_ does Sara go out of her way to make trouble for herself?

"I don't need anyone to fight my battles for me. Least of all you." Sara threw back at the other woman disdainfully. Reminding them both that it had been a public disagreement between the two of them that sparked this latest outburst.

In the short time they had worked together, it had always been that way. Sara too stubborn to accept even the slightest bit of help from Sofia Curtis. Too jealous at the way Sofia stepped into her job, into her treasured place in Grissom's life. Sara told herself she was being petty and spiteful. But look how things turned out? Sofia had taken over her place in the team. A job she didn't even want. A job she thought she was too damn good for. And Sara had been given her marching orders.

With one last icy gaze in Sofia Curtis's direction, Sara Sidle slammed the locker shut and stormed out of the lab.


	3. Chapter 3

_**iii)**_

_'Dearest, The shadows I live with are numberless_

Sara Sidle will never understand what it was that drove Sofia Curtis to show up on her doorstep that night. The night where it all began. Sara could not hide her surprise as she opened her door to find Sofia standing there.

"What the hell do you want?" Sara demanded.

"May I come in?" Sofia enquired in that irritatingly confident manner that made Sara's skin crawl.

"No." Sara responded. "What the hell do you want?!"

"To apologise." Came the reply.

It was the last thing Sara expected to hear. She had no come back.

"I'm sorry, for the argument." Sofia said, and she meant it. She felt guilty for her part in the argument they had, felt guilty that Sara was hauled into Ecklie's office and reprimanded over the angry display in the corridors of the lab, as if it had been entirely Sara's fault. In truth, Sofia started that argument. Sofia had baited Sara deliberately. She couldn't even say she had a valid a reason. She had tried to explain to Ecklie, but he was sceptical. He'd been looking for the final nail in Sara Sidle's coffin, and Sofia had just handed it to him.

"It wasn't your fault. There, does that ease your guilty conscience?" Sara told her bitterly. For all her faults, Sara knew all too well her own self destructive tendencies. There was only one place she could lay the blame for her downfall, right there at her own feet. Still, it angered her that Sofia had shown up at her home. Sara could find no other reason to explain this, other than Sofia wanted to gloat over her misfortune.

Sofia couldn't say she blamed Sara for the less than friendly reception, and she knew she should have turned and walked away. But something inside her was inexplicably drawn to the other woman. Sofia felt as if her boots were nailed to the ground and she was powerless to move. She repeated her apology "All the same, I am sorry."

"You came here to tell me that?" Sara wanted to know. "Well, great. Thanks. That makes it all so much better." She replied, voice laced with angry sarcasm.

Sara didn't quite know how it happened, but the next thing she knew, Sofia Curtis was inside her home. And Sara felt her anger rising by the second. It was one thing to lose her place in the world to this imposter, to allow herself to get baited into attacking Sofia in public, thereby giving Ecklie that highly sought after excuse to finally fire her. But to sit here and listen to Sofia Curtis and her sympathy, her wisdom about the world, that was another thing all together. That was entirely unacceptable.

Sofia invited herself to sit. "Why are you so angry?" She asked matter of factly.

Sara refused to sit, pacing anxiously back and forth. "Why am I so angry? You come into my life, take my place, stealing everything and everyone away from me. Then you show up at my house to gloat. .."

Sofia cut her off. " You misunderstand me. I'm not here to gloat. And I don't mean why are you angry with _me_, that part you made perfectly clear. I mean, why are you so angry with the world, Sara?"

Sara flinched as Sofia spoke her name. She had never heard her own name come out of someone else's mouth in such a manner. Sara couldn't even find a word to describe it. To describe that bizarre look in Sofia's eyes. Eventually, after staring at the other woman for the longest time in awkward silence, Sara concluded that it was pity she sensed radiating from the other woman. And it made her blood boil.

"What the hell do you want?" Sara asked her for the third and final time.

"I want to help you." Sofia replied. Sofia wasn't sure what help she could be to Sara now. She had already gone to Ecklie, he wasn't prepared to reconsider his decision about terminating Sara's employment. There was absolutely nothing she, Sofia Curtis, could do for her, Sara Sidle. And they both knew it.

"You can't help me." Sara told her.

"I didn't say I was _going_ to help you, I said I _wanted_ to. And you're right, no one can help you, Sara, unless you let them."

Sofia repeated her name, and once again it caused Sara's heart to skip a beat, hearing the way her name rolled off Sofia's lips.

"I want to understand you." Sofia told the other woman.

"Why would you want to understand me?" Sara asked, not having the first intention of giving the woman what she wanted. Sara was certain this was some sort of trick on Sofia's behalf. And Sara was not going to fall for it.

Sofia, who had no plausible answer, still managed to find the magic words. "Who else is going to then, Sara?"

Sara found herself seduced by the idea that Sofia had come to her door, wanting to understand her. It's not that she believed in Sofia's sincerity. She didn't. Not truly. But, hell, she wanted to believe it. Wanted to believe that someone cared enough to come after her, that someone cared enough to want to know what made her tick. Sofia's words were enticing, tantalising, and impossible to refuse. So much so that she pushed aside the brief glimmer of resentment at the way Sofia had just thrown in her face the fact that she was utterly alone in the world with no one to confide it.

Shaking her head in disbelief, Sara thought to herself, _what the hell?_ What difference did it make now? Her life was virtually over. She had lost her job, lost everything she worked so hard for. She had nothing left to lose by opening up to Sofia. And, somehow, Sara found herself unable to resist Sofia's pleading eyes. And so, Sara sat cross legged on the couch opposite Sofia, and began telling the story she had never voiced aloud to anyone.


	4. Chapter 4

_**iv)**_

_**Present Day.**_

_'My hours are slumberless'_

She wakes, screaming, from a vivid nightmare. The same dream that haunted her each and every night. She sits bolt upright, gasping for air, drenched with sweat, unable to stop herself violently shaking.

She wakes, undeniably alone.

She closes her eyes, willing herself to remember that last time she had stared into her lover's eyes. Sparkling, living, vibrant eyes. Deep, swirling eyes that betrayed so much more inside of than was visible on the surface.

She closes her eyes, willing herself to remember that soft voice, the feeling of her sweet breath against her neck. The sensation of running her fingers through the other woman's soft hair.

She closes her eyes. All she sees are lifeless vacant eyes gazing back at her. Eyes fixed open staring into the distance. Eyes still moist with tears.

She closes her eyes. All she feels is cold unfamiliar skin. Lifeless heavy limbs as she tried to interlace her fingers through the other woman's, silently pleading '_Please, don't leave me here. Take me with you.'_

She closes her eyes. All she hears is the hollow lonely sound of her own heart beating.


	5. Chapter 5

_**v)**_

_**Two months prior**_

"_If I thought of joining you"_

Sofia Curtis was rendered speechless as Sara Sidle recounted her childhood experiences. She doubted there even were any words in the entire English language that made an appropriate response to a story like that. She found that extremely disconcerting, always having considered herself a person who had a way with words. A person who always had the answer.

Sofia found her hands shaking as she watched Sara. Sara, who had shut her out at every turn, suddenly open up to her, and fall apart in front of her very eyes. Instinctively, Sofia reached out and took Sara's hand in her own. Much to her surprise, Sara didn't pull away. There sat Sara Sidle, who had never given her the time of day, refusing to give an inch, Sara Sidle, looking up to her as if she had the power to drive away every last hideous thing that was haunting her.

Sara tried to smile through her tears as she looked up to the other woman. But Sofia's eyes were so filled with compassion, that when Sofia gently squeezed her hand, Sara could not stop the tears that spilled over. Once again lost for words, Sofia stood up from her place opposite Sara, and sat back down beside her. Sara didn't strike her as the 'touchy-feely' type, and embracing her felt like crossing a boundary. So Sofia sat, in silence, holding her hand.

When Sara finally let go of Sofia's hand and lifted her gaze, Sofia looked deeply into her eyes. Every shred of anger had dissipated. In its place, staring back at her, Sofia saw only brokenness and fear. Sara was drowning in darkness, and Sofia fought against the faintest desire to save her. Sara was broken, and Sofia fought against the faintest desire to heal her. Sara was looking into Sofia's eyes with so much hopeful expectation, that Sofia couldn't fight against the not-so-faint desire to kiss her.

Sara looked so beautiful, so vulnerable, so irresistible, the Sofia didn't stop and think twice before leaning in close and brushing her lips against Sara's. She could taste the salty tears that had trailed down her face. She could taste the life time of loneliness, of regret. Once she had tasted Sara, she didn't want to stop. Sofia had never felt so alive.

Sara responded eagerly, passionately kissing Sofia in return. The deep aching void inside her chest vanishing completely as she lost herself in Sofia's embrace. Sara closed her eyes, imagining Sofia as a great white light that could dispel all the darkness inside of her. The closer she got to Sofia, the more she felt safe. The more she felt at home. She closed her eyes, and decided to let go, to lose herself completely inside Sofia Curtis.


	6. Chapter 6

_vi)_

_My heart is tellin' you..._

Sara woke in the cool dim light of the early morning. She woke in the protection of Sofia's embrace, listening peacefully to the rhythmic breathing of the other woman.

Sara allowed herself a moment, to close her eyes. The strangest feeling came over her. Safety. Security. And beyond that. A feeling she had never felt in any other relationship, with anyone.

A feeling that she belonged. A feeling that life was somehow worth living. A feeling that her life existed in two sections. Life before Sofia, and life with Sofia. Sara knew in that moment she would live and die for Sofia Curtis.

It wasn't long before doubt and panic set it. It frightened Sara beyond belief her having such intense feelings for another human being. Needing someone else so desperately. It could only end in heartbreak. Sara prided herself on being independent. She didn't need anyone for anything, and that was just the way she liked it. She could not afford to start thinking about Sofia in that way. Not after one night. Just one night. Sure it was great, but Sara knew that now Sofia got what she wanted, she would leave Sara for dust. What reason did she have to stick around?

Sara hated herself in that moment, for the stab of pain that shot through her at the realisation of Sofia's impending rejection and abandonment. Why should it matter? Sara didn't even like Sofia Curtis. Carefully Sara extricated herself from Sofia's warm embrace. Lying there, listening to the other woman's heart beating beside her, was suddenly too uncomfortable. Sara couldn't stay there one minute longer, not once she realised she would have to give Sofia up. Sara was determined that she would be the one to walk away. No way in hell would she give Sofia Curtis the satisfaction of being the one to end things.

When Sofia awoke, she was all too aware how cold and alone she was. She called Sara's name hopefully. But she couldn't say she was surprised that no answer came. Dejected , she dressed, quickly, scanning Sara's home for signs of a note, of anything. Nothing. So Sara had bolted in the night without saying goodbye. She had used Sofia for her pleasure and promptly discarded her.

Sofia sighed. Perhaps she should never have come here. Perhaps she was the one taking advantage of Sara. Perhaps it had all been a foolish mistake. Sofia couldn't help the sense of loss that crept over her. She tried to shake it off, it was just one night. One night with Sara Sidle, whom Sofia detested. It was certainly nothing to cry over. Sofia resolved to chalk it up to experience. She had learned her lesson, now it was time to move forward and never look back.

The next evening Sara sat, waiting anxiously, staring towards the door. Remembering bitterly how the previous night, Sofia had caught her by surprise, turning up unannounced. Sofia had been the last person Sara expected to see. Sara knew after the way she had abandoned Sofia that morning, she was crazy to expect Sofia to come back for more. Still, Sara sat, eyes glued to the door. Pathetically waiting.

Sara tried to shake Sofia Curtis from her brain. It was not possible. In that moment, Sara felt so desperate for that other woman's touch, so desperate to tell Sofia how much last night meant to her, and not just physically. How connected she felt. How alive. The thought of sitting alone through the dark unending night in that lonely apartment was becoming more intolerable by the second. It motivated Sara to do something she never would have dreamed of previously. Sara Sidle got up from her spot on the sofa, shook of her self pity and fear, and promptly found herself at Sofia's door. Surprise registered on Sofia's face as she opened the door to the other woman. Surprise, but definite delight. Sofia tried to hide her joy at seeing the other woman, after all Sara had made her feelings pretty clear. But Sofia couldn't help the smile that lit up her face.

Sofia's beaming smile suddenly made Sara nervous. She was not used to dealing with this friendly Sofia. Finally, Sara stammered "I just wanted to say I'm sorry."

Sofia almost answered her saying '_That's quite alright Sara._' But she held her tongue. It was not alright at all. Sofia had gone over there, given everything to the other woman, and Sara threw it back in her face.

"And, thank you. For last night." Sara added uncomfortably.

Sofia could see how hard it was for Sara to admit those things. Sofia could suddenly see so clearly the fear and mistrust holding Sara back. Looking into Sara's eyes that moment, as Sara quietly apologised and thanked Sofia, Sofia realised just how hard it was for Sara to have come to her. There was fear in Sara's eyes. Fear and desperation and regret. And in that moment, all Sofia's bitterness melted away. She fought the overwhelming urge to hug the woman.

"I'm sorry too, perhaps I shouldn't have..." Sofia began, but she was unable to finish her sentence, as Sara lunged towards her, kissing her gently on the lips, catching them both off guard.

Sofia wasted no time inviting Sara inside. There was no time for explanations, as they quickly became lost in one another's embrace. Neither woman had ever felt so loved and cherished as when the other was beside them. They both felt the unmistakable sense of belonging to the other. Thus began a nightly ritual of being together. As neither woman could imagine sleeping alone again.


	7. Chapter 7

_vii)_

_...How much I wanted you..._

The conversation with Grissom hadn't gone entirely as Sofia anticipated. He looked upon her sceptically as she stood in his office, asking him to "_do something_" to get Sara reinstated in her job.

Gil Grissom sighed. "It's out of my hands."

"That's a cop out." Sofia sneered.

"Excuse me if I'm wrong, but aren't you the reason Sara got fired?" Grissom enquired.

"The reason Sara got fired is because Ecklie is a jerk." Sofia explained. "And you know it."

Grissom stared at her, perplexed.

"Sara and I had a disagreement, ok? There is no need to make a federal case out of it." Sofia continued.

Grissom nodded, motioning to the scar on her forehead "Some disagreement." He remarked.

"I am equally to blame." Sofia confessed.

"I don't doubt it. The two of you seem to delight in winding each other up. Which if I may say so, is highly unprofessional. Sara had plenty of warnings. She chose to ignore them. Ecklie is right, she is a loose canon. There is nothing I can do." His words aren't cruel exactly. Sofia senses the underlying frustration of a man who has tried so many times before to help his colleague, and finally admitted to him self that she was so hell bent on self destruction there was nothing he could do for her.

"Thought you were her friend. My mistake." Sofia said in a mildly accusing tone.

"I'm her boss." Grissom defended himself.

"She's good at her job."

"Exceptional." He agreed. "But her personal issues get in the way."

"We all have issues. It's killing her, being away from this place. It's what keeps her going. Gives her purpose." Sofia found herself saying more than she had planned.

"You've spoken to her?" Grissom sounded surprised. And slightly resentful. He knew he should have called by now, to check in and see how Sara was doing. He just didn't know what to say.

"Yes. She is miserable." Sofia admitted sadly.

"And that matters to you because... _why_?" Grissom wanted to know.

Sofia had no answer. It was the first time Grissom had known her to have no answer for him.

"I'm having a little trouble understanding this." He admitted. He took off his glasses, scrutinising the other woman closely. Was it possible, Sara and Sofia had some kind of personal relationship?

Hour later, Sofia smiled hopefully as she was summoned to Grissom's office. Despite his harsh words, she knew he wouldn't leave Sara hanging.

"I've cleared things up with Ecklie. He is prepared to give Sara one more chance. But this is her _Final_ chance." Grissom stressed.

"Great, she'll be thrilled." Sofia beamed. "She won't let you down."

"Not so fast." Grissom cautioned. "There is one condition. It's not from Ecklie, it's from me."

"Ok."

" I don't know what is going on between you two. But any kind of...personal involvement..compromises the integrity of the lab."

"Do you have a problem with my work?" Sofia demanded to know. This was ridiculous. He couldn't tell her what to do with her private life. It had nothing to do with the lab.

"Put simply, this lab is not big enough for the two of you- whether it be fist fights in the corridors or..." he paused "Whatever else the case may be."

"You're firing me?" Sofia demanded angrily.

"You're right about Sara, she loves this job, she thrives on it. It's the place she belongs in the world. It's not your place, Sofia. You've been miserable since being reassigned to my team. It's time to pursue your own dreams, detective."

Sofia nodded, a determined smile creeping across her face. Grissom was right, she put her dreams on hold long enough. It was time she sought out her job as detective. She shook hands to seal the deal with Grissom.

"This conversation is just between you and me." Grissom advised. "Sara should never know we spoke."

"Agreed."

"One more thing." Grissom called out to Sofia as she was reaching for the door. He waited until she had turned around, looking him in the eyes "Be careful." he said finally, sincerely.

"I can take care of myself." Sofia informed him.

"I don't doubt that." Grissom clarified. "I mean, be careful, with Sara. She's not as strong as she makes out to be. I'd hate to see her get hurt." Suddenly embarrassed by his words, Grissom turned his attention back to the work on his desk. "That will be all." He dismissed Sofia.


	8. Chapter 8

viii)

_In the deep of my heart here..._

In the weeks after Sara had returned to work, Sofia began to regret fighting so hard for Sara's job. Especially now that she was no longer working for the lab herself. The looks, touches, glances, exchanged between Sara and Grissom hadn't gone unnoticed by Detective Curtis.

Sofia forced herself to get a grip. She was being petty and spiteful. And it didn't suit her. She had come by the lab in her lunch hour, to find Sara up to her eyeballs in data to analyse. And loving every minute. Sofia stood in silence just watching Sara work. Smiling at the determination in her eyes. Sara was in her element. She was like a new person. Sofia just wished this new person wasn't too damn busy to even stop and have a coffee with her one time in the entire week.

"I'll see you later then?" She said to Sara, undoubtedly disappointed at the lack of attention she was receiving from the brunette.

Sara barely looked up from her microscope. "Yeah. Later."

It's not like Sofia should have expected more from Sara. Not in the work place. They had reached a mutual agreement to keep their relationship quiet, even though Sofia was no longer technically employed by the lab.

"_It's no ones business" Sara had shrugged._

"_Exactly." Sofia agreed. "So I don't see why we have to hide it?"_

"_We're not hiding it, we're just not flaunting it in everyone's face."_

Sara had a point, things would get messy at work. But Sofia suspected that wasn't the thing bothering Sara at all. Deep down Sofia knew the real reason Sara wanted to keep it quiet. Gil Grissom. Sofia found herself consumed with jealousy. She had decided that Sara didn't want Grissom to know about their relationship, as Sara was still waiting for the day Grissom would come and sweep her off her feet. Sofia wanted to tell her "_Grissom already knows, so get over it. It's the reason he made me leave the lab." _Resentment swept over Sofia. After all, why should she be the one to leave to save Sara's job? To give Sara and Grissom freedom to spend all night every night together working on cases.? Was it possible that was the reason Grissom wanted her out of the way? So he could have Sara for himself? And Sofia, foolishly, had played right into his hands.

"Grissom got me my job back!" Sara had exclaimed excitedly that day.

"That's great news." Sofia responded, hugging her. When what she wanted to say was '_No Sara, not Grissom. I got your job back. I went to him and pleaded with him on your behalf. I gave up my own job to save yours. He didn't even care enough to ring and see how you were doing. I'm the one who came to your house that night. Not Grissom. Me. How did Grissom end up as the hero of this story?'_

There was one thing that tormented Sofia even more than Grissom. Sofia missed being the one bright shining star in Sara Sidle's universe. When Sara had been fired from the lab, she hit rock bottom. Something about being that hopeless and desperate caused Sara to open up, and let Sofia in, holding nothing back. It made Sofia feel precious. Now that Sara was secure in her job again, she no longer looked to Sofia with that look that said '_I cant breathe without you.' _Sofia was undoubtedly happy to see Sara in a more stable place. But she missed the way Sara looked to her as if she were the one who flung the stars into space.

These days, Sara made polite small talk at work. Home was not much better.

"_Talk to me." Sofia stated as she lay in Sara's arms in bed._

_Sara made no verbal reply, she was busy kissing the other woman's neck passionately. Sara was in no mood for talking, she had other plans._

"_Don't shut me out." Sofia pleaded._

"_Don't shut you out?" Sara repeated incredulously, breaking their embrace, "Maybe I've got nothing to say. Does it have to be deep and meaningful all the time? Sometimes I think you want me to be miserable, want me to cry pathetically on your shoulder and tell you how much I need you to save me. Can't we just have a good time tonight?"_

Sofia sat bold upright, gathering her clothes hastily.

"Where are you going?" Sara asked.

"You said it yourself, you don't need me for anything."


	9. Chapter 9

ix)

_With shadows I spend it all..._

The day, weeks later, that Officer Bell was killed was the first time Sara had seen the unbreakable Sofia Curtis completely shattered. It wasn't just the presence of tears in her eyes. It was the uncertainty, the agony, the soul crushing guilt that was written all over her face.

"What happened?" Sara asked, as Sofia once again turned up on her doorstep. Sofia stood, lost and broken, and Sara took her by the hand, leading her inside to the sofa. It was eerily reminiscent of Sofia's first visit to the house. But this time the roles were reversed. Sara didn't know that to say, what to do. Gently she brushed a strand of hair out of the other woman's eyes.

"Sofia?" She asked hesitantly. "Tell me."

Sofia relayed the story of the the shooting that day, of her possible involvement. Sara could see it was tearing the other woman up. And it shocked her to see Sofia Curtis in such a state. It frightened her to see Sofia falling apart at the seams, when Sofia was the one who always kept everything together.

"It's not your fault." Sara said matter of factly. And that was the truth. "You were just doing your job."

Sofia looked away, clearly not reassured in the least by Sara's words.

"I can't stop thinking about it. I close my eyes and see his face, and hear that gun shot."

"You just have to put it out of your mind." Sara told her.

Sara Sidle felt a wave of self hatred wash over her. She had never felt as inadequate, as worthless, as she did in that moment. That moment where Sofia reached out to her, needing comfort so desperately. Sara longed more than anything to give it to her. She just didn't have the first idea how to go about it. So she sat. In silence. Powerless. Helpless. '_What do you want from me, Sofia? I don't have the magic words like you do. But I'm here for you, I am_.' Sara pleaded silently.

"It's not your fault." Sara said again, her best attempt at comfort.

"Stop telling me it's not my fault, You don't understand." Sofia said bitterly as she jumped to her feet, heading for the door.

"Wait you cant just leave." Sara protested.

"Sorry. I'm not good company. I just want to go home." Sofia insisted.

"Wait a minute. All those times you told me, _talk to me Sara, don't shut me out Sara, stop running away from me Sara, stop pushing me away Sara_. Well now who is the one running away Sofia?"

"Damn it Sara, not everything is about you. A man lost his life today." Sofia said angrily.

"There isn't anything you can do about that now." Sara answered. She realised it sounded cold. She hadn't intended it so. But it was true. There was nothing Sofia could do about it, and there was nothing Sara could say to make it better.

Sofia Curtis shook her head sadly, and walked out of Sara's apartment, slamming the door behind her.

Sara Sidle knew there was murderous jealousy oozing out of every pore as she innocently entered the lab the next day and found Sofia and Grissom deep in conversation.

Sofia's head snapped up instantly as she realised the other woman's presence. She recognised that jealousy immediately. It's just that Sofia misinterpreted the object of the emotion. Sofia saw it as Sara being jealous of Sofia stealing Grissom's attention away. The way Sara had always been jealous if Grissom so much as looked at Sofia. If Grissom hadn't been standing there, Sofia would have told her '_Get over it Sara, the man doesn't even like me. He sent me off to the police force to keep you in his lab, to keep you away from me. You've always been his pet. And that's just the way you like it, isn't it Sara? You're only killing time with me until Grissom gives you the time of day, aren't you.'_

Sara feels like she's been slapped in the face, to see Sofia there, so distressed, pouring her heart out to Grissom. To Grissom, and not to her. And it stung Sara like nothing she had ever experienced. Sofia had come to her house in her darkest hour, listened to her anguish, comforted her with words, with more than words. Sofia had saved her from the darkness. And where does Sofia turn in her hour of need? Not to Sara- because in Sofia's eyes Sara must be worthless. Sara must be so messed up that she hasn't the capability to see outside her own problems and help someone else. So Sofia turned to Grissom.

"You're supposed to be on administrative leave." Sara reprimanded her coldly, without so much as _'Good Morning Sofia, How are you?' _Sara knows it's not Sofia she is angry with, its her own inadequacy. But once again, she takes her anger out on the person in closest proximity. The person who least deserved it.

As the two bickered callously and Sofia finally conceded it would be prudent to leave, Grissom only watched on in uncomfortable silence.

Sofia brushed past angrily, without so much as '_Goodbye Sara, see you at home tonight.' _But she gave Sara a look that broke Sara's heart. A look filled with anger, with pain, with regret, with disappointment.

That too, only made Sara angry _'Don't you dare look at me like that Sofia Curtis'_ Is what Sara would have screamed if not for Grissom still standing there '_Don't look at me like you expect some kind of kindness from me now. After all, I'm not the one you came running to. I'm not the one you want. You want him.'_


	10. Chapter 10

_**10**_

_'Darling I hope....'_

The familiar bitter loneliness stung just a little bit more than usual that night. Sara tried to console herself by remembering that she had always been alone. That there had never been a person who truly loved her. She had lived her entire life that way. Knowing that the ugliness which existed both on the inside and the outside of her was enough to keep most people from even trying to get close to her. Sara had always known she was unlovable, defective. Just as she had always known she was a survivor. And she would survive without Sofia in her life. She would have to.

Sara knew she was cold with Sofia. Knew she let Sofia down in unforgivable ways. Sara recalled the brokenness in Sofia's eyes, the guilt. Sara heard her own cold voice echo with harsh, uncaring words. Sara saw Sofia's eyes harden, reflecting her own steely gaze. How did there come to be so much animosity between the two of them once again? Perhaps they just made better enemies than friends, than lovers.

Sara knew there was no turning back the clock. No way to redeem herself in Sofia's eyes. Sara knew she was utterly powerless to take away Sofia's pain. And Sara found that unbearable. That's when the idea came to her.

Sara Sidle held her breath as she stole a copy of the reports from Grissom's desk. Then she found herself at the crime scene. She didn't have the lasers that Grissom would come with once darkness fell, she didn't have colleagues to help her, she didn't have cars for props. It was just her, and those reports. And her pen furiously scribbling on page after page of paper, calculating angles and distance and possibilities. It was harder than she had ever worked before, with no one around to bounce ideas off, to pull her up on something she had inadvertently miscalculated. It was just her alone. With Sofia's happiness riding on her shoulders.

Sara had no interest in finding out whose bullet had struck Officer Bell. She saw it as irrelevant. It was done. He was gone. It was an accident. What she wanted to prove, or rather to falsify the reports to prove, was that Sofia was innocent. Sara wanted to take the weight of guilt off Sofia's shoulders, take that pain from her eyes. It would be an anonymous gift that Sofia could never know about. No one could ever know.

After hours in the scorching sun at that crime scene, hours of calculation and mis calculation. Sara finally figured it out. The way to prove Sofia innocent. She shook her head, it was going to be so simple. She finally, carefully, altered just one thing on Grissom's reports- the location that Sofia's car had been parked, by just a few centimetres. That was all it was going to take.

Sara knew that when the sun set, and Grissom and the team arrived for the re enactment later that night, it was a certainty they would find Sofia innocent. And Sara would have to play her part. Inquisitive and uncertain, just as surprised as the others by the findings. She would praise Grissom for his cleverness in figuring out what happened. And no one would suspect a thing.

Sara wanted to be the one to tell Sofia she was off the hook. To see that relief flood her eyes, and the pain and guilt fade away. But Sara knew she had blown every chance she ever had with Sofia Curtis. Still, jealousy coursed through her veins imagining Grissom as he told Sofia she had been proven innocent. It didn't seem like enough just to know how happy Sofia would be, Sara wanted to see it with her own eyes. Surely she had earned that much.

That night, Sara waited. Wondering if Sofia might call, if Sofia might come over, if Sofia might be so overjoyed by the news she would overlook all the harsh words between them the past few days. That was the moment Sara realised that her selfless act had not been so selfless after all. She had been secretly hoping that if she fixed this situation for Sofia, it might somehow fix things between the two of them. And Sara clung to that hope, as she sat alone, all night long. But she could not bring herself to be the one to pick up that phone and apologise. What if she tried and Sofia rejected her? She could not stand that. Better to sit in darkness, defeated and alone. As morning came, Sara scolded herself for being so foolish to expect Sofia was coming. She should have known better. She had never believed in wiping the slate clean. She knew all too well that words spoken in anger could never be recalled.

Bitter disappointment washed over Sara as the morning light shone through the window. The night was over. Sofia had not come. Sara imagined Sofia out celebrating , while she sat alone. The thought made her resentful. The thought made her feel abandoned. Even though she knew she gave Sofia no reason to ever want to speak with her again. '_That's what you get, Sara, for letting people close to you._' She told herself. She closed her eyes finally, and as she fell asleep, Sara resolved that would be the last night she ever sat waiting for Sofia Curtis.

The following day, Sara caught sight of Sofia. Saw that familiar gleam in her eyes that had been missing the past week. And suddenly, it all seemed worth it. Sofia lifted her gaze in that moment, and caught Sara's eye. And suddenly, that smile diminished, that sparkle in Sofia's eyes vanished. Sara smiled at Sofia hopefully, a reflex. And for the briefest moment, Sara was actually surprised at the way Sofia's face fell. Sara had been so used to Sofia smiling brightly at her. It took a moment for Sara to remember the events of the past week, so lost was she in Sofia's eyes. Sofia turned and walked away, leaving Sara standing dazed. It seemed impossible for Sara to believe that Sofia would never smile at her again. It seemed unbearable.


	11. Chapter 11

_**11**_

_'...That my dream never haunted you.'_

It was almost a week before Grissom cottoned onto the fact that his data had been altered from the shooting site. Sara knew he was more than capable of figuring out what she had done, but she was counting on the fact that Grissom would have no reason to go back over that data. The case was closed. There was more important work to be done. Why would Grissom bother to look twice?

Sara shrank under his scrutinising gaze as she sat opposite him in his office. Falsifying data to influence the outcome of a case was a federal offence. Lying to Grissom, that was something else. That crossed another line entirely. And so Sara sat. Silently.

"Do you think it's acceptable that the wrong person be blamed for a crime?" He asked calmly.

"It wasn't a crime. It was an accident. And Brass can take it." Sara answered defensively.

"Are you responsible for altering this data?" He changed his tactic, coming straight out and asking.

"Why would I bother?" Sara asked him in return. The old answering a question with a question, the first defence of the guilty. And Sara knew in that instant she was beaten. She had yet to admit anything to Grissom, or to lie to him, and still he saw straight through her. He knew what she had done. This didn't surprise Sara. What shocked her was to hear that Grissom also know WHY she had done it.

"For Sofia." He answered.

When Sara was rendered speechless, Grissom continued "You two have some kind of relationship?" He asked.

"No." Sara answered. And it was the truth. She had only seen Sofia fleetingly in the past week, and Sofia wouldn't even look her in the eye. Any relationship they ever had was long gone by now.

"I can not trust you, your judgement. You don't leave me very many options, Sara." Grissom warned her in his sternest voice, a voice not suited to him at all. "I have no choice but to suspend you indefinitely while I investigate this incident."

Sara had not been expecting that. And yet it didn't hurt her as much as she thought it would. Somehow, sacrificing her own career to give Sofia some peace, it was almost enough to allow Sara to forgive herself for the way she treated Sofia.

Sara only shrugged. What could she say? She had no reasons for Grissom as to why he shouldn't send her packing. She had only one request. "Don't say anything to Sofia about this." She asked.

"You don't think she has a right to know what really happened that day Officer Bell was killed?" Grissom asked.

"You will never know now, the evidence has been tainted." Sara insisted. "There is no point in telling her that, leave her be."

"You admit the evidence was corrupted Sara? That you had knowledge of this and possibly a hand in this?"

"I admit nothing." Sara replied stubbornly.

Grissom tried another tactic. "Did Sofia put you up to this? Did she ask you to falsify the evidence to prove her innocent?"

That was all it took to draw a confession out of Sara Sidle. Adamantly she answered "Sofia knew nothing of this. It was all me."

Grissom didn't know if he believed Sara. On the one hand she was crazy enough to have come up with this idea on her own. On the other hand, perhaps she was covering for Sofia. He didn't know what to believe. All he knew was that the integrity of his lab has been compromised. And Sara didn't see the first thing wrong with that.

"You are suspended until further notice. Get out of my sight." He ordered.

Sara sat shocked for a few moments, staring up at him. Thinking to herself that his words should hurt her. Should cut right through her. That losing her job, again, should frighten her. But it didn't. She felt nothing. Just the dull aching void in her life that only Sofia could fill.

After she had left, Grissom picked up the phone. He would have to launch a full internal investigation. He would have to inform Sofia's supervisors. She would be under suspicion too. He hated taking things that far. But Sara gave him nothing to work with. If she had explained, shown some remorse, some sign that she understood the magnitude of the thing she had done, he may have been more willing and able to help her. He may have even swept the entire thing under the rug. But the way she sat there, unrepentant, lying to him, to cover up for Sofia, it made Grissom's blood run cold. He had never seen Sara so enamoured with another human being. Had never seen her care so much about another person to throw her own career away, to throw away the principles of justice. And he asked himself the question, '_If Sara had to love someone with such insane devotion, why couldn't it have been me?' _


	12. Chapter 12

_Chapter 12_

Sofia had been confused when she received the suspension notice from her supervisor.

"What's this about?" She asked.

"A pending investigation of the officer Bell incident. There have been some inconsistencies with the evidence that have been brought to light."

"What?" Sofia asked confused.

"The evidence has been tampered with. The conclusions are no longer valid."

A sick feeling came over Sofia "You mean, I did kill him?" Sofia asked.

"We may never know. The evidence has been compromised. It's not the matter of the shooting that is under investigation. It's been ruled as an accident. It's the matter of the corrupted evidence that is of concern to the department."

"You think I had something to do with it?" Sofia asked, incredulously.

"You are the one with the vested interest in clearing your name."

"That's insane." Sofia protested.

"You did visit the crime lab while you were on administrative leave."

"What?" Sofia was shocked by that.

"Did you, or did you not, visit the crime lab while on administrative leave?"

"Yes, but..." Had Grissom told them about her visit? No, why would he? Sara? It had to be. Just what was wrong with Sara? She had spoken so coldly to Sofia that day in the lab. When Sofia had been at her lowest point. Why had Sara gone to such lengths to hurt her? Why report her to her superiors for visiting the lab that day?

"I think it's best you don't say anymore, Detective Curtis."

…..~~.....

"What the hell is going on?" Sofia demanded as she stormed into Grissom's office. She knew it wasn't wise to be there. It would only made things look worse for her. But she needed answers.

"You tell me, Sofia." He answered, cooly.

"Grissom, You know me. You really think I'd compromise evidence? You really think that of me?"

"I don't know what to think, frankly." Grissom admitted. "You haven't been yourself lately."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Sofia asked.

"Your ..relationship...with Sara Sidle. You haven't displayed the best judgement."

"What has that got to do with anything?" Sofia demanded. It was about time Gil Grissom got his nose out of her personal life. But that's when it finally clicked. Sara. This was something to do with Sara. Sara had tampered with evidence? No, Sara had too much professional integrity for that.

"What's going on?" Sofia asked again.

"Didn't your supervisor tell you? Evidence has been sabotaged in the Officer Bell case."

"You think it was me?"

"I think it was _for_ you." Grissom suggested

"Sara?" The name catches on Sofia's tongue. Why would Sara do such a stupid thing? Throw her own career away, damage Sofia's career in the process? What for? "Sara told you I was involved in this?" Sofia asked.

"On the contrary. She accepted full responsibility. Denied that you played any part."

"You don't believe her?" Sofia asked. "No, Of course you don't believe anything bad about Sara. She's your pet."

"It doesn't matter what I believe. Evidence has been tampered with, and there will be a full investigation. If you're not involved, you have nothing to be concerned about. And you don't do yourself any favours showing up here while you're on suspension."

Nothing to worry about? Sofia had just put one professional crisis behind her, she didn't need another. Didn't need more suspicions, more gossip, her reputation in ruins before her career even began.

"And Sara?" Sofia can't help but ask, in spite of the intense anger burning against Sara. In spite of her concern for her own career and reputation, she can't help that glimmer of concern that shines through it all for Sara's welfare.

"If she is guilty, she will lose her job. Possibly face criminal charges. There won't be anything anyone can do for her. She bought it on herself."

Sofia can't help the stab of pain that shoots through her, in spite of her anger. The thought of Sara losing her job, losing Grissom, losing her purpose in life. It would destroy Sara. The possibility brought Sofia more pain that she thought she was capable feeling for any other persons suffering. Especially a person who brought it all on herself. Just what had Sara been thinking? There was only one way to find out.

"Sofia?" Grissom called after her as she reached the doorway. "I say this out of concern for your welfare. Do yourself a favor. Cut her loose."

"Excuse me?"

"You think you can save her from herself? You can't. She's only going to drag you down with her. Save yourself, cut Sara loose."


	13. Chapter 13

_**Chapter 13**_

As Sara sat alone in her apartment, she wondered why this moment felt so much more painful than any other one moment in her life. She had survived worse. Far worse. Perhaps it was the cumulative effect of life's hardships, perhaps it was all just too much? Perhaps it was the alcohol.

So what? She lost her job. It was just a job. Not life and death.

So what? She lost the respect of Grissom. Had he ever really respected her in the first place? Probably not.

So what? She tried to help Sofia and fucked up things even more. Sofia would get over it. Sofia would clear her name, and move on. Weeks from now Sofia wouldn't remember a thing about this. Sofia wouldn't remember their time together. Sofia wouldn't even remember Sara's name.

The thing Sofia would remember was Officer Bell. She would remember that she never found peace, never knew for sure whose bullet had struck and killed him. That would haunt her for her entire life, and Sara was to blame for that. Perhaps Sofia would remember her after all then. For all the wrong reasons.

Sofia wouldn't remember the nights they spent together. The way their bodies seemed to fit so perfectly in harmony with each other, they way it felt waking up alongside one another. She would remember only pain, rejection, her career in ruins. She would attribute all of that to Sara.

Sara Sidle didn't know why it suddenly felt like she could not go on anymore. Why she just couldn't keep putting one foot in front of the other. It was all she'd been doing all her life, no matter what shit came her way, just putting one foot in front of the other, and keeping on walking. You couldn't really call it 'living' most of the time. Just surviving, day by day. Waiting. For someone to come along. And make it all worthwhile. And someone had come. And gone. And Sara took a moment to stop and wonder, finally, what she had been so intent on living for?

Why had she tried so hard to keep on going? Why couldn't she just lay down and give up? There had always been this intangible thing holding her upright. This thing that grabbed hold of her heart, her spirit, and never let her give in. Suddenly it felt like there was nothing left to hold her up. Suddenly it felt like everything she had ever known was crashing down around her, and there was no way she could come out of this standing strong. Suddenly it felt like she couldn't breathe.

All she knew in that moment was that she could not sit any longer in the lonely darkness, trapped by the four walls of her apartment. She picked up her keys and headed for the door.

….~~ ….

Sofia stood once again on Sara Sidle's doorstep, knocking angrily. A mixture of feelings running through her, seething rage, confusion, concern, desire. She pushed her desire and concern aside. She had legitimate reason to be angry and confused. And that gave her legitimate reason to be standing on Sara's doorstep.

Receiving no answer to her intense knocking only fuelled her anger, and she finally let herself in the door using the key that Sara had given her weeks before. Sofia felt like and intruder creeping in to someone else's house uninvited. But Sara's actions, dragging her into this mess and tainting her reputation, gave her the right to go barging in. Briefly, Sofia wondered if Sara might have another woman in side. The thought made her cringe.

To Sofia's relief, there was no other woman stashed away. There was no one, not even Sara. The place was a mess, as if it hadn't been cleaned in weeks. It was unlike the neat and orderly way Sara usually kept her place. The curtains were drawn keeping the place in darkness. Beer bottles were strewn across the floor, and the stench of alcohol filled the place. It was a place of misery, loneliness, self destruction.

Now that Sofia stopped to look, she noticed Sara's car was missing. Surely Sara was not that stupid, or reckless, to go off somewhere driving under the influence of alcohol? Again? Then again, nothing in Sara's behaviour this last week had been anything close to the Sara that Sofia knew.

The thought of Sara doing something so stupid only escalated both Sofia's anger and her concern. Visions filled her head, pictures of accidents, cars smashed up, bodies ripped to shreds, unrecognisable to their loved ones. This should have made her angry, should have made her want to give up on Sara for good, to turn and walk away and never look back. But it only brought back the picture of vulnerability that always came to mind when she envisioned Sara. It only made her want to find Sara, to hold her tightly, to keep her safe.

Briefly Sofia considered calling someone. But what would she say? Sara was in enough trouble without adding drink driving to the list. Besides, she might not have been drinking. Those bottles could be days old. She might not even be driving. She might not be alone. Then how foolish would Sofia look, charging off into the night to rescue Sara? Besides, who was left to call? The only person that came to mind was Grissom. And Sofia has the feeling that he has washed his hands of Sara Sidle. After all, he'd told Sofia to do the same. But then there was that lingering question in the back of her mind- Had Grissom really given up on Sara, or was he only trying to get Sofia out of the way so he could have Sara for himself? Was Sara with Grissom right at that very moment?

Sofia saw the logic in Grissom's warning. And her self preservation instinct was strong. But she couldn't let go of the person she loved so easily. Couldn't stand back and watch Sara destroy herself completely. At the end of the day, yes Sofia was angry and confused, but a job was just a job. And Sara, reckless, self destructive and non-reciprocating of Sofia's feelings as she may be, was a person. The person Sofia loved.

And Sofia would have continued loving Sara, deeply and forever, even if nothing ever changed. But Sofia believed Sara was capable of so much more. Sofia believed if she just loved Sara enough, Sara would feel safe, Sara would find peace, Sara would learn to love her and trust her in return. If she just loved Sara Sidle enough, she might be able to save her from herself.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Chapter 14**_

Sara drove aimlessly, heading nowhere in particular. It was unsettling having no destination, no where to run to, no where to belong. But it felt good to be moving. Her job had been her identity for so long, what kept her head above water for so many years. And she had just thrown it away. And for what?

For Sofia, she answers herself. The only trouble was- it hadn't helped Sofia in the slightest. It only made things that much worse. What would Sofia make of all of this? How the hell had Sara let Sofia Curtis become such a vital part of her life? Such an essential component of survival that Sara couldn't imagine life continuing without her? And why, if Sara was so deeply besotted with Sofia, had she allowed herself to fuck things up completely in the first place?

Finally, as the car ran out of gas, Sara was forced to pull over on the roadside. She climbed out of the car utterly exhausted. She surveyed the desolation around her, the harsh desert landscape. The night was silent. Lifeless. Sara felt as if she was the only person alive on the planet.

Sara climbed onto the bonnet of her car, resting back against the windshield, looking up to the clear night sky. The infinite stars made her feel insignificant. And somehow less alone. She sat for the longest time, alone, just breathing. Finally, when she could tolerate the pain no longer, she opened the beer bottle in her hand, determined to drink until the pain had turned to numbness.

….~....

Sara was dimly aware of someone calling her name. Not just calling her, screaming at her. Swearing at her.

"Sara? Sara! What the fuck do you think you're doing?"

It was beyond Sara's power to open her eyes in that moment. And in any case, there wasn't much incentive to do so, with such an unfriendly reception awaiting her.

The next thing Sara knew, she was treated to the rude shock of cold water being thrown in her face.

"Hey..." Sara managed to protest, though her speech was slightly slurred. Opening her eyes and wiping the water from her face, she was suddenly aware of Sofia standing before her, like a vision in the moonlight.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" Sofia repeated her question, although she had deduced already that she was not likely to receive a coherent answer from Sara.

Sara only shook her head slightly, what was she supposed to say? What could she possibly say that would make the slightest bit of difference now? And was that really Sofia standing over her? How had Sofia managed to find her?

"Give me your car keys." Sofia demanded angrily.

"I'm not going to drive any where." Sara protested. "I'm not totally brainless."

"That's debatable." Sofia mumbled under her breath. "So, You're just going to sleep it off here are you? In the middle of nowhere? On the bonnet of your car? And then what Sara?"

Truthfully, Sara hadn't thought much beyond that. "What's it to you anyway?" She asked Sofia bitterly.

Sofia, tired of waiting for the keys, reached over and snatched them from Sara's pocket.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Sara demanded loudly.

Sofia didn't bother to respond aloud. Silently she answered in her head, _'Who I am Sara, is the crazy fool that loves you, that's who.' _

Sofia then reached for Sara's arm, forcefully pulling her off the bonnet of the car and to her feet.

"Hey." Sara protested, but the volume of alcohol she had drunk left her little physical power to fight Sofia off. Sofia pushed Sara along, more than once holding her upright as she stumbled across the uneven ground, unable to walk in a straight line.

"I'm not leaving you out here like this, now shut up and get in the car."

"Why not?" Sara asked, as she angrily flung Sofia's arms away from her own.

"Why not?" Sofia repeated the question as she stood face to face looking straight into Sara's eyes. "I honestly don't know Sara. I don't know why the hell I don't just turn around and walk away. I don't know what the fuck you're playing at. You treat me like shit, throw everything I ever gave to you back in my face, now you've gone and done god knows what to fuck up both our jobs. Why Sara? Do you hate me that much? I should despise you. I should leave you here to drink yourself to death and never look back." Sofia paused, hesitating momentarily before putting her heart on the line once again. However, deciding that Sara was far too intoxicated to remember much of this the next day, Sofia continued. "But God help me Sara, I care about what happens to you, and I'm not going to leave you here like this. Get in the car."

With that, Sofia forcefully pushed Sara into the passenger side of the car, and slammed the door before Sara could respond.


End file.
